Regaining Humanity
by UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable
Summary: Sequel to Definition of a Human. While Dean and Bobby try to heal a broken Sam, Dantanian starts to get... a little personal. Limp!Broken!Sam Protective!Caring!Dean and a little Protective!Bobby - ON PERMANENT HIATUS -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: haha! I wish...**

**FINALLY! Yes I'm finally starting the sequel. I just had to. I couldn't help myself.**

**If you haven't read Definition of a Human I suggest you do. Otherwise this story will be very confusing and WAY TOO condescending to Sam!  
**

**I'll be doing updates at the same rate as my other two stories.  
**

**I hope things aren't too confusing and I hope this first chapter is satisfactory. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Dean let out a satisfying sigh as the scalding water hit his body from the shower head. All his tensed muscles relaxed under the spray making Dean smiled in satisfaction. He quickly poured some shampoo from the bottle and lathered his hair up. He was in the process of rinsing the suds out when he heard a familiar voice.

"De?"

Dean paused in his rinsing and pulled the shower curtain back. His little, 6 foot 4 inches tall brother, Sam, was curled up in the corner of the bathroom, his eyes fixed on the shower. He wore a pair of baggy sweats and a baggy T-shirt. His eyes shimmered with the threat of tears.

"I'll be done in a sec, Sammy, 'kay?"

Sam showed no sign of understanding Dean's words. Instead his trembling increased and he plead, "De!"

Dean let the shower curtain fall and he quickly finished rinsing his hair. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. Making sure the towel was secure, he stepped out of the shower and kneeled in front of his brother. Sam immediately wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "De!" he sobbed.

"Shh, Shh, Shh…" Dean wrapped his arms around his broken brother. "It's okay. I told you I was only going to be in there a few minutes…" When Sam remained unresponsive, Dean sighed and hoisted his brother up. Sam let out a whimpering scream. "Sorry! Sorry… Shh… c'mon, Sammy."

He led his brother back into the main room and placed trembling Sam on the bed. Sam looked up at Dean with a look of pure pain and confusion in his eyes that tugged at Dean's heart and fueled his rage for Asmodeus.

As agreed, Asmodeus was handed over to Dantanian. Mostly because Dean's top priority was taking care of Sam. Revenge can come later.

Since Dean rescued Sam he's realized a few things. One being: Asmodeus healed all of Sam's injuries, so physically he's as healthy as a new born baby. But all the _pain_ inflicted still remained. Over a period of time (according to Dantanian) the pain will start to fade. But for now, any jarring at all left Sam a quivering mess.

And mentally, Sam was destroyed. He had no sense of self or (as much as Dean hated to admit it) humanity. He didn't react to words, games, food, or general going-ons in the world… Pain seems to be the only thing that makes him react. It's as though all other capabilities have been taken away from Sam. Leaving Sam constantly tortured with the one thing he's aware of. He would truly be dead, if it wasn't for Dean. Dean seemed to be his only anchor to the world. Not his voice or even his person… But as long as Dean was close enough, within sight or not, Sam would find him and latch on.

Dean bent down and wiped Sam's tears off his face. Sam sniffled and grabbed Dean's hand. "De…"

'De.' The only word in Sam's vocabulary. All of Sam's feelings were expressed by unintelligible noises and 'De.' It was another testament of Sam's lost humanity. And another example of how important Dean was to Sam's sanity.

Dean used his free hand to pry Sam's hand off of his. "It's okay, Sammy. I'm just gonna go make some breakfast, okay?"

Sam looked despondently at his hand now that it didn't contain the comfort of Dean's. He looked up at Dean, tears brimming in his eyes once again. "De?"

Dean sighed. "Just wait a minute, okay?" Dean went to the kitchen of the apartment and started to make some toast and pouring some cereal, leaving it dry. As soon as he was done he set up the table and went back into the bedroom. His heart broke at the sight.

Sam sat dejectedly limp on the bed. Tears fell freely from his wide, unseeing eyes. Shivers ran up his body at regular intervals and he emitted small whimpers every few seconds.

Dean quickly sat by Sam's side and took him in his arms. "Shh… I'm here, Sammy, I'm here… Shh…" He rocked his unresponsive brother in his arms for more than ten minutes before he mumbled…

"De…"

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean said softly. "Jeezus, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have left you here alone…"

Sam turned into his brother's embrace and wrapped himself around his brother's naked torso, taking Dean's presence in. "De…?" Sam sobbed.

"It's okay, I won't leave you. I'm right here…"

"De…!" Sam buried his face into the crook of Dean's neck. Dean let the wetness consume his shoulder as he rocked Sam back and forth.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry, Sammy…"

---

Bobby used the spare key and let himself in with the groceries. "Dean! Give a guy a hand, will ya?!"

"Uh, one moment, Bobby!"

Bobby grunted as he kicked his shoes off with difficulty. "This is not my kinda thing…" he mumbled.

_CRASH!_

Bobby fell backwards, dropping all the groceries and landing on his ass. "Oof!" Bobby grunted as he got back on his feet. "What the hell was that about, ya…!" Bobby froze.

Sam sat hunched over in front of him, tears streaming down his face. "Oh jeez, Sam! I'm sorry…!" Bobby felt awful and instinctively held out a hand to help Sam up.

"Nnah!" Sam screamed. He scooted himself back until he hit the far wall away from Bobby.

Bobby's hand recoiled. "Oh god, Sammy! I'm sorry! I didn't…"

Sam brought his hands up to his head and let out screaming sobs. Sam grabbed and pulled at his hair in a desperate manner while twisting and turning violently. Bobby found himself frozen in horror as he listened and watched the desperate sobs of a broken man.

"Sammy!?" Dean ran into the hallway and kneeled next to Sam, not even acknowledging Bobby's presence. "Sammy, look at me!" Sam's chest rose and fell quickly in respiratory distress as he continued to sob and scream. Dean grabbed Sam's hands and directed Sam's face to his. "Look at me, Sam!"

"Nah! Uh! Uhh…!" Sam screams started to fade, though his sobs stayed just as intense.

"That's it, Sammy… Just pay attention to me…"

"De! Deeee!"

"Shh… I know, I know…" Dean leaned forward and held Sam's head to his chest.

"De…!" Sam let go of his hair and grabbed the front of Dean's shirt, burrowing his face into his brother's warmth. Sam whimpered as a fresh wave of pain hit him. "Nnahh…" he sobbed.

"Shh… shh… It's okay…"

Bobby picked up the groceries and headed to the kitchen, letting Dean take care of Sam. He felt awful for Sam having another episode, as mild as it was. Bobby sighed. He loved these boys and would do anything for him, but he just felt so useless just buying groceries and paying the bills.

He came back in the hallway to find Sam sleeping in Dean's arms. Bobby looked longingly at Sam's slumbering form. It seemed to be the only time Sam seemed like… Bobby grimaced. _Human_. His face was peaceful without a care in the world. Until of course, his nightmares came. His nightmares have gotten so bad that they have to tie Sam to the bed so he doesn't knock himself off and hurt himself whilst trapped in the terrors of his mind.

Bobby remembers the first time they tied Sam to the bed. It was after a night that had Dean and him up to Sam banging his head against a wall until it bleed. Thankfully, Dean was able to calm his brother down before he did any real damage to his head. Bobby got his hands on some reinforced soft restraints and attached them to the bed. When they managed to get Sam in and tied for the night, he was a quivering, sobbing mess. Begging out 'De' like no tomorrow. Dean stayed seated by the bed the entire time, talking to and soothing his brother. Petting Sam's hair in a calming manner, trying to get Sam to relax. It all did little to help. Sam's eyes were fixed on Dean's face, practically begging his brother to let him go. Dean eventually broke down crying at being unable to help his brother.

Now when they attach Sam to the bed he just stares at Dean's face, and Dean stays by his side until he falls asleep.

Dean picked his sleeping brother up and carried him to the bedroom. Dean was worried about how skinny he was. They hand-fed Sam everything but it doesn't seem like enough. Carrying Sam, Dean could feel his hip bones poking out and the sharp points of his joints.

He placed Sam on the bed and sighed as he reluctantly placed his wrists and ankles in the restraints. Sam started to squirm as another nightmare assaulted him.

"Shh…" Dean placed a hand on the side of Sam's head while rubbing his cheek with his thumb and started to pet Sam's hair with the other. Sam whimpered and cried unaware of his brother's ministrations. He jerked and let out a short scream of pain.

"Shh…! C'mon, Sammy! Wake up now!" Sam jerked again and let out another scream of pain and started to sob.

"C'mon, Sammy! Wake up! Sammy, wake up!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: haha! I wish...**

**Last night's episode was AWESOME!!!! and really unexpected in many ways! Don't worry, I want say any spoilers but OMG it must be my fave ep of the fourth season so far!**

**Here's chapter two... I hope it's not too boring... things are moving kinda slow in the story at the moment.  
**

**

* * *

**

_He flicked the whip and Sam screamed as it hit his inner thigh. "M-m-mast-ter… Pl-lease…"_

_"Na, ah, ah," _

WHAP!

_"You seemed to dislike my cock in your mouth."_

WHAP!

WHAP!

_"You should be pleased and happy that I have given you such an honor…"_

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

WHAP!

_"P-p-pet is-s-s…" Sam sobbed._

_Asmodeus handed the whip to Four. "Show me." He took Sam down from the chains and forced him into kneeling position. Sam automatically opened his mouth and suppressed a whimper as he found himself swallowing Asmodeus' member…_

Sam's eyes snapped open as Dean pulled him into seating position.

His voice unable to rouse his brother, Dean removed the restraints and gently shook him. "Sammy, wake up!" Sam continued to sob and scream violently, trapped in his nightmare. Thinking he might hurt himself, Dean pulled him into sitting position so he could hold on to him while Sam rode out the rightmare. He jumped a little as Sam gasped awake and looked around for his source of comfort. "D-De…?" he said uncertainly. His body was sweaty and shaking uncontrollably. When he saw where Dean was, he turned around and wrapped his arms around desperately, burying his face into Dean's neck. "De!" he sobbed.

"Shh… It's okay…"

"Uh… uhnnn…" Sam's voice hitched in effort through the tears. "Nnn…!"

Dean tightened his grip on his brother. He hated it when Sam made the unrecognizable noises. It was just another reminder of how broken his brother was. "It's okay Sam… it was just a nightmare… it wasn't real…"

"Unn…" Sam whimpered. "Nnaah!"

"Shh, shh, shh…" Dean slowly unwrapped his arms from Sam and looked at his face. He felt his heart tug as Sam looked back with dull, pain-filled eyes. "I… I need you to eat something, okay?" There was no sign that Sam even _heard_ him. He just kept staring at his anchor to reality. Dean sighed as he got off the bed and helped Sam up. He cringed as Sam whimpered in pain but proceeded to getting Sam on his feet and leading him to the kitchen. He hasn't let Sam go anywhere without support or contact since the fourth day after Sam was rescued…

_After they handed Asmodeus over to Dantanian, and they found an apartment for Sam to recover in, Sam slept peacefully for nearly three days. He only woke when Dean wanted to give him some water._

_On the fourth day, while Dean was making himself breakfast, he heard a small whimper from the doorway into the kitchen. Recognizing the source, Dean turned around quickly to see what was wrong. Sam was on the floor on his hands and knees and for a moment, Dean thought he fell trying to get to him. Sam lifted his head and seemed to look into blank space. He then crawled forward towards Dean. Not because he couldn't stand or because he was physically weak. It was like he was playing pretend 'dog.'_

_Dean watched in horror as Sam sat in 'dog-sitting' position in front of him and brought his arms up to his chest, his hands hanging limply forward._

Begging like a dog.

_The thought rang through Dean's head as he realized that Sam was begging for food. Sam was looking up at him with pleading, fear-filled eyes, tears running down his face, and his body trembling from the crying and pain. His soft whimpers furthered the image of a dog and Dean found himself quickly grabbing him and pulling him into standing position. Sam screamed and started to sob at the sudden jostling, but Dean couldn't handle the image of his brother acting like a dog…_

_Dean rubbed his arms comfortingly as he led Sam to the table. Trying desperately to erase the image of his begging brother, Dean grabbed a slice of toast and placed it on a plate in front of his brother. Sam looked at the food before turning to his brother with sad eyes. "Ah… ahnn…"_

_"What is it, Sammy?" Dean sat next to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sam gave him a hesitant, confused look. "Mmm-eh eh…!"_

_"Aren't you hungry?" Dean pointed to the toast. Sam grabbed the sides of his head and sobbed harder. "Hey, it's okay…!" Dean soothed. "Shh, shh, shh…" He tore a small piece off the toast, stood up and gently pulled Sam's form to his chest. "C'mon Sammy. I know you must be hungry." He held the small piece out for Sam. Sam turned his tearstained face momentarily away from his brother's chest to look at the offering forlornly then buried his face back again, his sobs coming out so hard he was starting to choke on them. "C'mon Sam! Just eat!" Not knowing what else to do, Dean cradled Sam close and quickly popped the toast into Sam's mouth mid-sob. Sam's sobs started to subside as he started to chew the sustenance. Dean leaned forward and ripped of another piece. He shushed Sam's post-sob gasps while gently stroking his cheek. "Shh… It's okay. Just breathe." Dean held the piece in front of Sam's mouth, lightly touching his lips with it. "C'mon, let's get a few more pieces down, 'kay?" Sam obediently opened his mouth and allowed Dean to stick it in. Dean gave a small smile as Sam chewed. "That's good, Sammy! That's really good…!"_

Sam sat at the table as Dean made some chicken soup. As it was heating, Den grabbed a protein drink and poured some into a glass. "Here, Sam." Dean held the glass as to his mouth as he supported Sam's head. He tipped the glass and allowed a slow stream to enter his brother's throat. Sam gulped it down instinctively until Dean brought the glass back up when it was half empty to allow Sam a breather.

D-De…"

"What is it Sam?"

Sam looked up at him, then grabbed his hand and held it close to his face. "De."

Dean sighed as he stroked Sam's hair. As much as he hated to admit it, his patience was starting to wear thin. It's been two weeks and Sam was no better. Besides being… assaulted, Dean had no idea what had happened to Sam so did really know how to help him.

"I got to get your food, Sam." Dean pulled himself away to get the soup.

Sam teared up as Dean pulled his hand out of his. "De…?"

"One moment, Sam." It went against all of Dean's instinct to cause Sam anymore pain or sadness, but if Sam was going to get any better, he had to learn, if slowly, to be independent.

He stuck a couple to ice cubes in the soup to cool it down and brought it back to the table. "See, Sam…" Dean laid a hand on Sam's arm. "I'm right here…" Sam grabbed his hand and cradled it to his face again. Dean sighed. _Baby steps._

Dean grabbed a spoon and scooped up some f the soup. He put a supportive hand on the nape of Sam's neck again as he tried to slip the spoon between his lips. "C'mon, Sam…" Sam seemed to give him a confused look before opening his mouth. "That's a good boy…" Dean tipped the spoon's contents in…

_That's a good boy, Pet… Good doggy…_

Sam screamed as he launched himself backwards, landing in a sobbing heap on the floor.

"Sam!"

"Nah! Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!!" he sobbed childishly.

Dean quickly kneeled in front of him, unsure of what set him off and scared of doing it again. "Sam! Sammy, it's okay!" He grabbed Sam's hands with difficulty and attempted to still Sam's body spasms. Sam was completely unaware of his brother's presence and started to hit his head against the wall, grunting pathetically with each hit.

"Sam! Stop!" Dean pulled Sam away from the wall and wrapped his arms tightly around Sam to prevent further harm as Sam worked through the episode.

Seven grueling minutes of sobbing, screaming, jerking, and fighting, Sam finally started to calm down. Dean placed an arm under Sam's knees and another behind his back and lifted his way too thin body. Sam whimpered and cried in pain and curled into Dean's chest. "Shh… C'mon…" He decided to finish finding Sam later and carried Sam to the bedroom. When he placed him on his bed, Sam launched himself into his brother's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "Uhnn! Ahh…! De!!"

Dean rubbed his back and held Sam close. He didn't bother to talk or shush his brother, knowing they made no difference to Sam anyway. It was just something he did to break the silence. But right now he didn't really feel like talking to Sam.

When Sam's sobs ceased (though his tears and trembling remained) Dean grabbed his cell.

"Singer," Bobby's voice said over the phone.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean said with a tired voice.

"Dean! How's Sam? Is he okay?"

"He's… the same. Look can you come over? I need to talk."

"Sure. I'll be there in ten."

---

Dantanian stared at the Devil's Box. Even though he had wanted this for a long time now, even though he had gone to great lengths to capture his brother, he was unsure how to punish him without risking harm to himself. As much as he hated to admit it, Asmodeus was more powerful than him…

"Master?"

"Ah, Caroline! How is everything going?"

"Excellent, master. The new slaves are learning their place as we speak," Caroline said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Dantanian smiled. "That's good." He returned his attention to the Devil's box as he asked, "When will be ready?"

"At this rate? At the most, a month."

"Excellent! You may leave now."

Caroline bowed as she backed out of the room. Dantanian leaned over the box and whispered, "Hear that my dear brother? Once and for all I'm going to show both you and Azazel what I can do…"

* * *

**Well? Tell me ALL your thoughts please! The dragon's hungry!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: haha! I wish...**

**Here's chapter three! I'm kinda uncertain about the way I'm doing things so drop a line if it's too confusing or anything...**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

Bobby unlocked the door with the spare key and let himself in. He wrinkled his nose at the slightly bitter smell permeating through the apartment. He made his way to the bedroom where the Winchester brothers most likely were.

Dean was bent over, kneeling on the floor. He had a rag towel and was wiping the floor. Sam was kneeled behind him, clutching the back of Dean's shirt, his head turned to the side and resting just below the nape of his brother's neck.

"Boys?"

Dean looked up with a blank gaze while Sam remained the same. "He had another accident," Dean said dully.

Bobby nodded and knelled in front of the brothers. He took the yellowing towel from him and said, "Go clean your brother off. I'll finish cleaning here."

Dean nodded and turned around. Sam sat up as his brother moved and Bobby saw the darkened crotch of the younger man's sweat pants. "De?"

"C'mon, Sam. Let's get ya cleaned up." Helping him to his feet and ignoring the small whimpers of pain, Dean led him to the bathroom. He slipped Sam's clothes off and settled him into the bathtub. Making sure the water was moderate temperature, he plugged the drain and allowed the tub to fill up. Sam remained unmoving and non-reacting to the water as it raised up around him. Dean turned off the water when it reached just past Sam's waist and grabbed a wash cloth. He started to wipe the offending area, causing Sam's whimpers to increase in volume and his body to tremble. "Shh, Sammy…" Sam hated washing his brother. Even though it was all well-intentioned, he felt like he was somehow abusing his brother.

After Dean was done, he let the water go down the drain and wrapped a towel around his brother. Carefully, fully aware of the additional pain it cause him, Dean started to dry his brother off. In mid-dry, Sam suddenly flung himself at Dean, wrapping his boney arms around his neck and sobbing into his brother's shoulder. Dean returned the embrace, rubbing Sam's back comfortingly. "It's okay, Sammy… it's okay…" When Sam continued to sob with no reaction to Dean's words, Dean felt his own tears start to fall. "Please," Dean whispered under the echoing sobs. "Please…"

---

Back in his restraints, Sam slept peacefully. At least for now. Dean sat by his bed, continuing to stare at his peaceful face long after Sam's breathing evened out. Bobby bit his lip, trying desperately to think of a way to prevent the brothers from finally falling apart emotionally. He sighed and walked up to the elder, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dean looked up at the old friend and said, "I don't know what to do… I… I can't keep living like this." Bobby was surprised, though not overly at the Dean's admission and the shining of tears in the boy's eyes. "I know this sounds selfish but… I want my brother back." He took a stuttered inhale as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. "I just wish Asmodeus never happened."

"You'll be okay, Dean. Both of you. Just give Sam time. He'll get better…"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I know… God, It's only been a couple of weeks and I'm…"

"Dean. Those two weeks have been spent taking care of a brother who was tortured beyond human imagination. The mere fact that Sam is still alive and somewhat reactive to you is a miracle!" Bobby sighed. "You have good reason to feel helpless."

Dean shook his head. He firmly believed he should have more resilience to taking care of his brother, no matter how hard it may be.

---

_"You fucking prick!" John yelled as he shoved Sam against the wall._

_"Dad, let me explain…!"_

_"'Let you explain!?' You're gonna fucking leave us!"_

_"Dad…!" Sam shook his head disbelievingly. He thought his father would be proud. He got a **full ride** to_**_ Sanford_**_, for heaven's sake! Even though Sam could never match his brother when it came to hunting, he thought his father might be happy to have a son whom everyone **else** thought was brilliant._

_Apparently not._

_"You spent all this time fucking** studying** when you should have been training! You're a lousy shot as it is! Why the hell do you waste your time with this crap! It doesn't matter in our lives!"_

_Sam felt tears threatening to fall. _Th-this is what I'm good at…! I didn't focus on training 'cause I knew I'd never be good enough in Dad's eyes. That's why I focused on school! So I could prove my worth!

**_It doesn't matter in our lives_**_._

_John spun his head around as the door opened as Dean walked in, his eyes big at the sight. "What the hell is going on?!"_

_John looked back at Sam, ignoring his eldest. "If you leave," he growled dangerously, "Then you never come back. Ya hear me? You leave and you don't have a family to return to."_

_Sam watched over his father's shoulder as Dean picked up the acceptance letter and realized what his father was yelling about._

_"D-Dean, I…"_

_"Shut up, Sam!" John yelled. "Shut up and make your choice." John grabbed the letter from Dean and handed it to Sam. Sam looked at the letter then at his brother. Dean's face was blank. His own gaze flickered between the letter and Sam._

_"D-Dean…?"_

_His brother seemed to think about it before saying, "Make your choice, Sammy."_

_Sam felt his world plummet as his brother gave him the ultimatum. Family or freedom. The tears almost overflowed as his pride and stubbornness took over and he turned his back and left. He started sobbed as he marched away from the motel, the impala, and his family._

**FLASH**

_"Dean?"_

_Fourteen-year-old Dean sighed. "What?"_

_"Are you mad?"_

_"Duh, I'm mad!" Dean wanted to go to a party at his latest girlfriend's house, but John put a quick end to his plans when he informed his sons that he was going on a hunt and that they were to stay at the motel unless it was for school._

_"Well…" Sam said hesitantly. "I can't go out with… my friends either…"_

_"Who're you kidding!? You don't **have** any friends!" Dean was pissed at their father and only had one target to take his anger out on. Unfortunately it blinded him from the emotional damage he was causing his baby brother._

_Sam looked at his hands and shuffled his feet a little. "Well… at least **we** can hang out…"_

_"I don't really have a **choice**, now do I?"_

_"Dean? Are you mad at **me?**"_

_"Brilliant deduction, Holmes." Dean stood and flung his magazine he was reading down angrily as he retreated to his room. Truly perplexed, Sam followed. Dean was laying on his bed, holding a pillow over his face._

_"Dean?" Sam whispered. "Why are you mad at me?"_

_Dean flung the pillow down and gave a frustrated sigh. "You know, why don't you just leave me alone?! God, you're so annoying!"_

_Sam's innate stubbornness kicked in. "Just tell me why you're mad and I'll leave you alone."_

_"Oh my god, Sam! Just freaking leave it!"_

_"NO!" Sam yelled angrily. "Just tell me…!"_

_"Because you're freaking here, goddammit!" Not thinking and purely annoyed and frustrated, cruel words poured from his mouth. "If you weren't here I wouldn't have to watch over your sorry ass! Hell, if you weren't **born,** I bet Mom would still be alive! So just leave me the hell alone!"_

_Sam's stomach clenched. _Dean thinks I'm a burden! Just another chore to do! And he hates it! And he thinks I killed Mom! I mean, I know she died over my crib… did I kill Mom? Am I the reason our lives are this miserable? I'm I the reason Dean's life is so bad…?!

_"'M sorry…" Sam mumbled, head bowed to hide his tears from his brother._

_---_

Dean and Bobby jumped at Sam's sudden screams. He jerked and pulled at the restraints, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sam!" Dean grabbed Sam's shoulders to stop him from thrashing against the restraints. "Bobby, take the restraints off before he hurts himself!"

Bobby quickly complied. As soon as the last restraint was off, Sam eyes snapped open. "DE!"

"It's okay, Sammy! It was just a nightmare…!"

"DE! DE, DE, DEEE!! NAHH! EEE!!" Sam's sobbing screams echoed loudly in the room, making Dean absolutely sure he was going to have premature hearing loss.

"Sam, calm down!" Dean wrapped himself around Sam's head and torso, holding him tightly and rocking him, desperately trying to get Sam to calm down. "Shh, Sammy… It's okay, it's okay…"

"AHH! Ahh…!"

"That's it, Sammy… just breathe…"

"Ssss…! Reeee!"

Dean furrowed his brow. "Sammy?"

"Reee… eeesss… sahh – ahhh!"

Dean cradled his brother's head to his shoulder, soaking up the wet tears falling down from Sam's face.

Sam grabbed the back of Dean's shirt and tugged it repeatedly. "Nahh… sahh… ree…"

Bobby eyes widened and Dean froze in his rocking. "Wh-what did you say?" Dean whispered, barely daring to believe it.

"De… sahh-ree…"

Dean's eyes filled with tears. "'Sorry?' Is that what you're trying to say, 'sorry?'"

Sam had no reaction to his brother's words. Instead he pressed himself harder into Dean's embrace, sobbing softly into his brother's shoulder. "Sahh-ree…"

The euphoria of Sam's increased vocabulary faded as it dawned on Dean what exactly Sam was saying. "Sammy, what on earth are you sorry for?!"

"Sahh-ree… sahh-ree… nahh… De… De!"

Dean closed his eyes and started to rock his brother again, petting his shortened hair soothingly. "Bobby?"

"Yeah, Dean?" Bobby said, his voice thick with emotion.

"This is good, right?" Dean begged. "This is good…!"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, ya idjit. This is good…"

---

Dantanian grunted and moaned in pleasure as he worked himself in and out of his slave. She looked up at him blankly, tears running silently down her face. She started to cry out as Dantanian dug his fingers into her breasts, where were tender from the previous whipping.

After he was done, he gave her a firm whipping to her back ("You should always enjoy your deserved punishments, Victoria.") before sending the slave away without another glance or thought. He cleaned the meatsuit off, dressed himself and then sat himself next to the table that held the Devil's Box. He sighed. "I'm gonna have to take care of those hunters soon…"

* * *

**Please tell me ALL your thoughts! FEED THE DRAGON!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: haha! I wish...**

**Here's chapter four! Things should start getting interesting now...  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Dantanian smiled. "Hello, Sammy."_

_Sam looked up blankly at the newcomer in his mind. "P-pet s-s-sorry…"_

_Dantanian sighed. "My brother really did a number on ya, didn't he?" Dantanian approached the young man and lifted his chin up with a finger. "Though you're more human in here than out there, aren't you?"_

_Sam gave Dantanian a confused look. "P-pet is… here…"_

_"Yes, well, because of your… condition, you're the only one I can contact without letting that old man or annoying brother of yours know what I'm up to. Now, can you tell me where you are?"_

_"Pet doesn't… un-nderstand."_

_Dantanian chuckled. "Fine. I'll **make** you understand!" He quickly pinned Sam down, pulling down his pants and grabbing Sam's testicles firmly, causing him to cry out. "Where is your peace!?"_

_"Wh-what?!" Sam cried._

_Dantanian scowled. He tightened his grip on Sam's testicles and started to twist them slowly. "Where… is… your… peace!?"_

_"Dean!" Sam screamed, tears starting to roll down his face._

_"Where is he!?"_

_"Here!" Sam screamed._

_Dantanian gave a disgusted sigh. "Fine." He grabbed Sam's penis and dug his nails in deep, relishing in the scream Sam gave. He released Sam, who fell back onto the floor, sobbing and curling desperately into fetal position. "I'll try later," Dantanian sneered, "when I have a way of making you a little more coherent."  
_

---

"De!" Sam screamed.

Dean jumped at the sudden outburst from his previously placid brother. "Sammy?!"

"Peeee! Ahhh peeee!"

Dean grabbed Sam's arms and forced eye contact. "What?"

"De… ahh-ree! sahh-ree, De!"

Dean felt tears prickle his eyes. It was becoming a too-familiar sensation. "Why are you sorry, Sammy?"

"Dah… tah… ahh… ni-in… sahh-ree! De! Mahhh… peee...!"

Unable to understand what his brother was desperately trying to say, Dean just wrapped his arms around Sam and rocked him back and forth. Not knowing what Sam wanted, Dean didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. He just rubbed his brother's back and pet his hair comfortingly.

"Peee… Mahhh peee…" Sam mumbled.

---

Bobby checked out of the pharmacy with a small bag of painkillers and headache pills. Between Sam and Dean, they were going through a bottle a week each. Bobby had never been more thankful for credit card scams.

As he drove home, his truck started to rattle and the engine eventually sputtered and died. Bobby cursed the ancient machinery as he pulled over and opened the lid. A cloud of smoke erupted from its metal confinements making Bobby cough and hack.

"Great. This is just fcking great!"

Bobby grabbed a toolbox from the back of the truck and got to working on the engine.

In the woods at the edge of the road, a dark shadow waited for its chance…

---

Dean was working on the laptop, researching mental conditions, when Metallica rung our from his pocket. He frowned as he looked at the caller id. Bobby's cell.

He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Mr. Sniderson?"

"Yes? Who is this? Why do you have Bobby's phone!?"

"My name's Mark, I'm a paramedic from the Diablo Hospital. We have Mr. Singer here…"

"Hospital?! What happened what's wrong?!"

"We need you come in, sir."

Dean looked down hesitantly at Sam, who was sleeping peacefully, curled up in Dean's lap. "I don't know if I'll be able to…"

"Well, is there anyone else we could contact? Family, other friends…"

"No… we're it… Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." Dean shut his cell phone off and shook Sam's shoulder gently. "Sam. Sammy. Wakey, wakey…"

"Mmm…" Sam opened his eyes and looked up at his brother with blurry eyes. "De…?"

"C'mon. I need you to come with me." Dean gently lifted Sam's head and stood, dragging Sam up with him.

"Ahh…. ahh - ah! Meehhhh!"

"I know, I know…" Dean had a bad feeling about this, but what other choice did he have?

After he put Sam's and his own shoes on, Sam latched onto Dean's arm. His head rested on his big brother's shoulder. "Sahh-ree…" he mumbled over and over again.

Dean slowly and steadily led Sam out to the Impala. Knowing Sam wouldn't let go of him, Dean led Sam to the driver's side and slid Sam in first. It was difficult to drive with his left hand, but he managed. Honestly, Dean knew this was the easy part.

The hard part would be making sure the hospital doesn't take Sam away.

---

Dean sat in an office, his knee jerking up and down in anticipation. Sam kneeled on the floor in front of him, his fists clenching tightly to Dean's jeans and his head resting on Dean's knee. Dean had a hand resting on Sam's hand, drawing a small amount of comfort from the touch. For pure appearances, Dean wanted Sam to sit in the chair next to him, but doubted he'd have the heart to face Sam's look of desolation as Dean broke contact with him.

The doctor walked in and raised an eyebrow at the strange sight but said nothing. He closed the door behind him and walked to his desk. "You're Mr. Sniderson?"

"Dean."

"Dean. And this is…?"

"My brother… Sam."

The doctor knelt down in front of Sam and smiled. "Hi, Sam. I'm Dr. Reed." Sam didn't turn his head or acknowledge the doctor in anyway. He just kept his eyes squarely on his brother's face. Dr. Reed looked up at Dean. "Is he alright?"

"He's… been through some trauma recently."

The doctor nodded and left it at that. He stood back up and went to sit at his desk. "Mr. Singer was found near his car this morning at the edge of Umpirian Rd. He was found unconscious with no sign of injury."

"So how is he now?"

Dr. Reed sighed. "He's in a coma…"

"What?!" Dean held Sam's head slightly tighter by reflex, making Sam give a small whimper. "Sorry, Sammy…" Dean whispered.

"Sahh-ree, Sahh-ree, Sahh-ree..." Sam softly cried.

Dean sighed and looked back up at the doctor who held a neutral face. "Why is he in a coma?"

"Honestly, we don't know. His vitals are strong, and there hasn't seemed to be any recent trauma. He's… just in a deep sleep… Is there anything about Mr. Singer that we should know about?"

"No. Not that I'm aware of."

"No history of mental conditions or dependency…"

"No. Healthy as a horse."

Dr. Reed sighed as he wrote a few more notes on the patients file.

"Can we see him?"

"Yes… give me a moment." Finishing the last scribble, the doctor got up. "This way please."

The doctor waited as Dean slowly got his brother to stand and slowly led him to the door. Dr. Reed frowned at the sight. "If you don't mind me asking, Mr. Snid – Dean... has your brother gotten any professional help?"

Dean glared at him. "No."

"Oh. Well… as much as you may not _want _to… I think it might be for your brother's best interest if he does."

"Sam's fine. We'll get through."

Knowing he couldn't force Dean into taking any action and knowing by his voice tone that there was no way Dean was changing his mind, Dr. Reed gave a small nod before leading him to Bobby's room.

* * *

**Please tell me ALL your thoughts! FEED THE DRAGON!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: haha! I wish...**

**WARNING! There is some pretty graphic torture. If you're squeamish and you read the italics, don't come running to me.  
**

**Enjoy chapter five!  
**

**

* * *

**

"This is his room," Dr. Reed said. "Visiting hours are until seven o'clock."

"Thank you," Dean said. Dr. Reed smiled and left. Dean took a deep breath and let it out before opening the door. Dean looked in sadly at Bobby. He turned around and put his arm around Sam's shoulders and led him into the room. "Uncle Bobby's in here, Sam." Dean sat his brother on one of the hospital chairs then went to shut the door. When Dean turned back at Sam, he noticed how Sam's eyes were wide and staring right at Bobby's face. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

Tears started to fall down Sam's face and he started to whimper. Suddenly Sam stood and tried to rip his t-shirt off. "Sam?!" Dean stepped in front of his brother and grabbed his arms to stop his frantic movements. "Sammy, what's wrong?"

Sam started to hyperventilate as he roughly pulled his arms away from Dean and shoved him away.

"Sam, what the hell?!"

Sam ignored him as he clawed at the jean fasten. Dean froze in horror as he realized what his brother was trying to do. "No, no, no, no, Sammy!" Dean promptly grabbed Sam and forced him back in the chair, whapping Sam's hands away from his jeans in the process. "Sam, it's okay!"

"Nah!" Sam cried, his tears turning into full-on sobs. "Mahh-ser!" Sam screamed. "Pe se-ir Mahh-ser!" Sam screamed hysterically.

Realizing his brother was trying to say something, Dean cradled Sam's head in his hands and whispered, "Okay... Okay, just tell me slowly."

"Mahh-ser!" Sam whimpered, his eyes flicking to Bobby's body. "P-Pe i-i..."

"Shh... slowly, Sammy."

Sam just let out a sob and leaned down into his brother's arms. Things were starting to make sense in Sam's mind. Things were recognizable. The problem was his brain didn't seem to want to organize it all.

Dean brought Sam into his arms and let him sob into his shoulder. To be truthful, Dean was extremely happy that Sam seemed to be trying to communicate. Dean was determined now more than ever. If Sam could improve this much, Dean would be able to see Sam through it to the end. No matter what that end may be.

--

For now, Sam slept peacefully on the floor in the corner of the hospital room. Dean was worried about what he'd do if Sam had another episode, but didn't want to leave Bobby's side. Not now.

Dean thought about Sam's reaction to seeing Bobby. How he tried to strip himself. _What does Bobby have to do with what happened to him?_

He sighed and grasped Bobby's limp hand in his. "You know... I heard that sometimes coma patients can hear what's going on around them. Well I hope that's the case with you, cause right now I need you to listen. I think Sammy's getting better. And... heh... as a result he's getting worse. Talk about your irony, right?" Dean laughed halfheartedly. "He had some... reaction to seeing you. I dunno if Asmodeus was lying down when he forced Sammy to... or... I dunno." Dean closed his eyes and forced his tears back. "Bobby, I really need you to wake up now. I... I don't think I can take care of Sam on my own. I mean, I know I've looked after him my entire life but... this is just _so_ beyond me! And... with Dad gone, Caleb, Josh and Pastor Jim... they are _all_ gone except for you. God..." Dean bent forward and rested his forehead on the bed next to Bobby's hand. "_Please,_ Uncle Bobby... please."

---

_"Hello, my sweet," Dantanian said._

Sam looked back up at the invader with teary eyes. "Master... he's..."

Dantanian chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, my Pet. Asmodeus is far away. It's me_ you should be worried about." Dantanian stepped forward and pinned Sam to the ground, pressing and hand to his head. "This might hurt a bit," Dantanian sneered. He started to chant in Latin and Sam's body started to jerk. It went like this for two long minutes. At the end, Dantanian stood and left Sam laying limply on the ground, panting heavily._

"Oh... God..." Sam whimpered.

"Where is your peace?" Dantanian asked.

Sam's eyes flickered to Dantanian before he flipped himself over and pushed himself onto his knees. Sam looked around confused before clutching his head and sobbing. "Oh God!_"_

"Answer me, dammit!" Dantanian growled.

Sam shook his head hesitantly. "De-Dean..."

Taking it as an answer Dantanian asked, "Where is he?"

Sam looked up at Dantanian, a new emotion flickering in Sam's eyes. Determination. "N-no..." Sam whispered.

Dantanian went livid. He roared as he pinned Sam back on the ground and roughly pulled his pants down. Grabbing Sam's testicles he muttered, "Don't make me angry, Sammy. Because I swear to your God_ that you will regret it!"  
_  
_Tears fell down the sides of Sam's face as he shook his head. "How... s-stupid... do you think... I am?" Sam gasped as Dantanian squeezed._

"Fine," he said.

Everything changed and suddenly Sam was naked, tied eagle-spread to a steel table. Sam's breathing quickened. "Th-this is in my head..." Sam squeaked out. "I-it's n-n-not real!"

Dantanian appeared above him, flicking a switch around suggestively. "The damage it inflicts may not be real, but the pain is." He grabbed Sam's penis and held the switch over it. "Last chance, Sammy boy. Where is your peace?"

Sam sobbed and closed his eyes as he shook his head. "U-up y-yours..." he muttered under his breath.

Dantanian gave a slight shrug as he brought his wrist up and flicked the switch down onto his member with a noisy WHACK! __

Sam gave a grunt as his body jerked against the restraints. He ground his teeth together waiting for the next blow.

WHACK! _Sam frowned slightly as he felt himself start to grow hard. _What the...?

WHACK! _A small yelp escaped Sam before he could stop it._

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!_ The blows increased in speed and strength. Sam's body started to tremble._

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK! __

"St-top..." Sam begged through his sobs.

"What was that?" Dantanian asked triumphantly.

"Pl-lease... no more... no more..." Sam whimpered.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! _Sam screamed as Dantanian delivered a quick succession of hard blows. Sam reduced to trembles and sobs as his throbbing penis leaked slow rivulets of blood. Dantanian smiled as he bent down and licked up the bitter liquid. "Now tell me... where is your peace?"_

Sam sobbed harder at his weakness. Dean already resented and thought me useless before... _Sam let out a weak laugh. _He's gonna hate me now.

* * *

**Please tell me ALL your thoughts! FEED THE DRAGON!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: haha! I wish...**

**Sorry for the delay! I had writer's block... but thanks to cartchica89, I've gotten through!**

**I've been pretty sick lately and as a result, my concentration is shot so please forgive the sucky grammar, phrasing, etc!  
**

**Enjoy chapter six!  
**

**

* * *

**

Sam woke up screaming. Dean jumped at the sudden outburst and quickly ran to Sam's side. "Sam!" He braced himself for the launching of a 6 foot plus man into his arms. "Hey, it's okay...!" Dean ran a hand through Sam's hair as Sam sobbed in his brother's arms. "It was just a nightmare.."

"Sir? Is everything okay?"

Dean turned his head to the nurse standing in the doorway and nodded. "My brother just had a nightmare. We're okay."

The nurse looked at the sobbing young man in Dean's arms for a moment before nodding her head and leaving.

"P-Pet s-s-sorry..."

Dean jumped at the sudden statement. Then a feeling of shock swept over him as he registered what his brother said. "Sammy?" he breathed.

"P-Pet sorry... h-he d-d-didn't _m-mean..._"

Tears fell down Dean's face. "Oh God, Sam! Sam, can you understand me?!?"

Sam looked up at his brother. "P-pet un-understands... Deanie?"

Dean felt like sobbing harder and dancing a jig at the same time. Sam was obviously getting better and that meant the world to Dean. But why on _earth_ was he calling himself 'Pet' and Dean by his childhood nickname?_ Asmodeus, you bastard!_

"Okay... Do you know where you are?"

Sam looked around the room and nodded.

"Where?"

"Hos'tal."

Dean hugged his brother in a mighty embrace. "Oh god Sammy!"

The hug caught Sam by surprise and he immediately stiffened. But quickly, Sam recognized the warmth and comfort of the person hugging him and he melted into his arms. "Pet's s-sorry."

Dean pulled back in confusion and said, "Why are you sorry?"

"D-Dantanian..."

Dean hid his surprise on hearing the demon's name. _What the hell does he have to do with anything... and how does Sam know him?_

"... he asked. Pet told... Sorry! So sorry! Please don' be mad!" Sam sobbed.

Dean shook his head. "Sam, I have no idea what you're talking about. 'He asked?' Asked what?"

"Peace," Sam said desperately. "Pet's peace. Dantanian asked, and Pet told!" Sam started to hyperventilate as his sobs got harsher.

"Hey, shh..." Dean brought Sam into his arms again, letting Sam's head rest on his shoulder. "Shh... Don't worry about. We'll deal with it when the time comes."

Sam frowned. _Deanie's not mad? Why isn't Deanie mad? After everything Pet did...?_ Sam's eyes wandered aimlessly around the hospital room as he tried to figure out his brother's behavior when his eyes fell on Bobby.

He froze.

"NO!" Sam ripped himself from Dean's arms and quickly placed himself between his brother and Bobby's body.

"Sammy, what is it!?" When Dean tried to get past Sam, Sam stubbornly pushed Dean back. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"N-not D-Deanie t-t-too..." Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, burying his face in Dean's shoulder but keeping Dean away from Bobby. "N-not Deanie t-too..." Sam sobbed.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Dean rubbed circles in Sam's back, trying to calm him down. Dean looked up at Bobby's body and asked, "Is about Bobby?"

"N-not B-Bobby..."

"It's not about Bobby?"

"N-no... th-that not Bobby!" Sam raised his tearstained face from Dean's shoulder. He looked straight into his brother's eyes with an imploring look. "Not Bobby!"

Remembering Sam's previous reaction to Bobby, Dean looked back at Bobby's body, new thoughts starting to form. _Is this why Bobby's in a coma? Is something inside of him? How does Sam know?_ Dean had a tough decision to make now. It was clear that Sam was afraid for Dean of Bobby's condition, so the sensible thing to do would be to get away. Go back to the apartment. But although Bobby may have something bad inside of him, Dean didn't want to leave his side.

Dean looked down at his sobbing brother and sighed. _Sam comes first. The doctors can call me if anything changes. _He ran a hand through Sam's hair, brushing the bangs out of his face. "Let's go back to the apartment, 'kay?"

Sam nodded. "'Kay. W-Whatever Deanie wants, P-Pet'll do."

Dean tried really hard not to think about what Sam really meant.

---

On the drive home, Sam was practically catatonic. He was so eager to get out of the hospital that he even pushed desperately on Dean's back until they were out the door. But as soon as they got in the Impala, Sam just curled up against the door and fell still, his eyes staring at nothing. Every once and a while, his eyes flickered towards Dean, but they only remained for a second before turning back to space.

When they got back to the apartment complex, Dean carefully got Sam out of the car and led him back to the room. He led Sam to his bed and tucked him in under the covers. Dean didn't bother with the restraints. If Sam acted out, Dean would be right there.

When Dean got up to get some coffee, Sam's hand shot out and grasped Dean's wrist tightly. "Sam?"

Sam quickly let go of Dean's wrist as if slapped. "Pet s-sorry..." He curled his hands to his chests as silent tears ran down his face. "P-Pet r-ready to be p-punished..."

Dean quickly shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no! It's okay, Sam!" Dean knelt by Sam and wrapped his hands around Sam's. "You're not gonna be punished. You didn't do anything wrong."

Sam shook his head. "Pet is nothing, Pet has no family, Pet is just something to play with, and Pet will never serve another purpose," he said in a monotone voice.

"What?! No! No, Sam that's not true! You are NOT nothing, you have a family!" Tears started to well in Dean's eyes as he tried to fix his broken brother. "You are NOT something to be played with, you are a human being! One of the best I know." Dean wiped the tears angrily from his face. "And you're not 'Pet' either! You're Sam! Sam Winchester!"

"S-Sam...? No... P-Pet."

Dean was starting to get frustrated. "No, Goddammit! You're name is Sam! Sam, Sammy, Sam! Say it!"

Sam looked up with huge eyes. _Why is Deanie mad at Pet? What did Pet do wrong? Or... Is Deanie figuring out that Pet not worth it... Been a burden all Deanie's life, why bother with more?_ Sam sagged in defeat, his eyes filling with tear. "So s-sorry! Pet sorry make Deanie mad! Pet understand..."

Dean could have shot himself right then for his stupidity. "No, no, no, Sam! I'm sorry! I'm not mad at you...! I'm just... upset. I want you to get better..."

"Pet... _doesn't..._ understand," Sam said.

Dean sighed as he lay a hand on Sam's cheek. "That's alright. You will eventually."

---

A doctor walked into Bobby Singer's room. He quickly checked the stats before delving into the patient's personal information. When he looked at the patient's home address, it said to be several states away. The doctor's eyes went violet as he snarled and flung the clipboard away. "Sammy boy... next time I ask you for information, you better make sure I can find that annoying brother of yours too!"

Dantanian grabbed an empty syringe and approached Bobby's body. "People pray all the time to die in their sleep. Consider yourself lucky."

* * *

**Please tell me ALL your thoughts! FEED THE DRAGON!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: haha! I wish...**

**I'm still pretty sick so please forgive the sucky grammar, phrasing, etc!  
**

**Enjoy chapter seven!  
**

**

* * *

**

Sam was asleep when Dean's cell went off. Answering it, Dean ran a hand over his face in exhaustion. "Hello?" he said tiredly.

"Dean? This is Dr. Reed."

Dean straightened up, full awake now. "What's wrong? Is something wrong with Bobby?"

"No, actually. The opposite. Mr. Singer is showing more signs of conscious awareness. I expect him to be awake in a day or two. But that's now why I called."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Then why'd you call?"

"We found another doctor unconscious with an empty syringe in his hand. We believe that he was trying to murder Mr. Singer."

"What?! Why!?"

"That's why I called. Does Mr. Singer have any enemies that we should be aware of?"

Dean froze. _Dantanian asked... and Pet told!_ "No..." Dean said. "I can't think of anyone that would wanna hurt Bobby."

---

_Sam was once again tied down naked. Dantanian stood over him, his rage palpable. "What did you do!?"_

_Sam looked at the demon confused. "Wh-what are ya talkin' about...?"_

_"I couldn't kill that pathetic old man! There was something protecting him! What did you do!?"_

_"Y-You tired ta kill Bobby..." Sam asked horrified. _Oh god, Bobby I'm so sorry!

_Dantanian grabbed Sam's genitals. "What the fuck did you do!"_

_Sam suppressed a scream as Dantanian dug his sharp nails into his member. "I-I d-didn't di a-a-anythin'...."_

_Dantanian pulled viciously on Sam's genitals electing a soft whimper. "I know you did something so I'll ask one more time. "What... did... you... do!" Dantanian pulled until the sack tore off._

_"NOTHING!" Sam screamed, tears streaming down his face. A small amount of bile and vomit spurted out of his mouth as the pain radiated through his whole body, becoming almost unbearable. "GOD, NOTHING! I SWEAR! P-please!" Sam begged. "Pl-leeeease...!"_

_"Oh, don't worry," Dantanian said. He waved a hand over Sam's groin and it magically healed itself, but the pain still remained. There was something very familiar about that... Dantanian sighed. "Alright. Then tell me, where are you living now."_

_Sam shook his head. He would be damned if he let Dantanian come and kill his brother._

_Dantanian grabbed Sam again, jarring the pain nerves and causing the young man to sob. "Shall we have a repeat performance?" He started to pull..._

_---  
_  
Dean was jerked out of his musings by a sharp scream. Dean ran back to the bedroom where Sam was thrashing and sobbing violently, fighting some nightmare.

"Sam!" Dean ran to his side and grabbed his shoulders, trying to wake him up. "Sam, it's okay! It's just a nightmare! It's okay!"

Sam continued to thrash about violently, unaware of his brother's presence. His screams echoed loudly in the apartment and Dean was sure that the neighboring apartments would be filing complaints soon. But that wasn't what Dean was worried about. Sam screamed as if tortured in the most unimaginable way possible. Dean had never heard such desperate, pained screams before. Unable to take the thought that Sam was suffering some horrible torment in his sleep, Dean brought back an arm, and slapped Sam hard across the face.

Sam's eyes instantly opened and his body fell limp. He looked up at Dean with teary eyes. "D-Deanie?"

"Hey Sam..." Dean ran a hand through his little brother's hair. "You okay?"

Sam shook his head. "P-Pet n-not okay. P-Pet hu-urts..."

"Where do you hurt, Sam?"

Sam brought a hand to his groin and barely touched it. "Pet w-w-wouldn't t-tell..."

Dean just looked where Sam indicated, not being able to gather the nerve to even _approach_ that area of Sam's body. "Are you hurt, Sammy?"

Sam shook his head. "P-Pet not h-hurt. P-Pet _hurts..._"

Dean frowned. "You're not hurt but you hurt...?"

Tears of frustration started to run down Sam's face. "Pet n-not... _hurt..." _Sam indicated his groin again. "Pe-ett _hurts..._" Sam wrapped his arms around his chest and cradled himself.

Dean's eyes widened. "Oh, I see." Dean climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind Sam. He lifted Sam's head and rested it on his knee, running his fingers soothingly through his hair. "Sam? Does this have anything to do with Dantanian?"

Sam gave a small nod. "P-Pet w-w-wouldn't t-tell..."

"Dantanian asked you a question?"

Sam gave another nod.

"What did he ask you?"  
_  
_"Wh-where P-Pet lives..."

Dean couldn't help but feel relief that Sam didn't tell, but felt anger that Sam had to suffer for it. "Sam, did Dantanian ask you where Bobby was?"

Abruptly, Sam sat up staring at Dean with huge, scared eyes. "D-Dant-tanian... t-tried to k-k-kill B-Bobby...?"

Dean blinked in surprise. _That bastard Dantanian must have told him..._ "Yeah. I think so."

Sam's eyes got impossibly huger as he quickly grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them down.

"Sam, what're you doing!?" Dean grabbed Sam's wrists and pulled them back. "It's okay, you're not in trouble! And you don't have to do that ever again!"

Sam squirmed under his brother's grip. "P-Pet k-killed Bobby!" Sam sobbed. "Pet k-killed Bobby!"

"No, no, no, no, no! Bobby's fine! I'm not sure why, but... Dantanian didn't kill him."

"B-Bobby... okay?"

"Yeah... he's okay. For now." Dean reached down and tugged Sam's sweats back up.

"D-Deanie mad?"

"No," Dean said firmly. "Deanie - I mean Dean - is _not_ mad."

Sam nodded, not truly believing. After everything Sam put him through, how could Dean _not_ be mad? Dean has had to look after him his entire life, Dean lost a childhood because of it. And Sam could never be the soldier he was supposed to be. He could never hunt as good as his brother. His father was right, he was a useless brat.

And now, Dean isn't hunting, saving lives, because he has to take care of Sam. If only Sam didn't exist... then maybe Dean could be free.

---

The nurse walked into Robert Singer's room and checked the patient's stats.

Bobby gasped as he shot up in the bed, startling the nurse.

"Dear me, you gave me quite a fright, Mr. Singer! Hehe... I'll page Dr. Reed, your doctor he can explain everything to you."

Bobby looked up at the nurse a little confused. But it quickly disappeared replaced by a smile. The nurse backed up in fear. The smile was cold, hard... the kind of smile that a young man might have, saying _I did it with your daughter. So whatcha gonna do about it now?_

"Thank you, young lady," he said too sweetly.

The nurse gave a hesitant nod before leaving the room to get the doctor. She's heard that tone of voice before. But only when she was working in the criminal's hospital.

* * *

**Please tell me ALL your thoughts! Good or bad! Believe me, sometimes I prefer bad! FEED THE DRAGON!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: haha! I wish...**

**Sorry for the delay! I've been catching up from being sick...**

**Because it's the holiday season, I seriously have no idea whether or not I'm going to be more frequently updating.**

**I wish everyone a happy holiday!  
**

**Enjoy chapter eight!  
**

**

* * *

**

Both the brothers jumped as Dean's cell went off. He groaned as he anticipated who the call was from and what it was about.

"Hello?"

"Dean, Bobby's awake now."

"He is?!" Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god..."

"We'd like to keep him here for another day for observation but then he should be able to go home. But you can come in and see him if you like."

Dean looked down at Sam who was looking at Dean fearfully and strangely acceptantly... Dean remembered how fearful hysteric Sam was acting of Bobby earlier and was left wondering what he should do.

"Dean?" Dr. Reed asked, unsure if he was still there.

Dean took a deep breath, hoping he was doing the right thing. "We'll be there in half an hour."

---

Sam was catatonic again as Dean made preparations. He hung a few select amulets around Sam's and his own neck, hiding them beneath their shirts. He grabbed a couple bottles of holy water, placed his pistol with silver bullets in his jean's waistband, and hid a silver knife in his boot. He tucked his father's journal of exorcisms and a stake inside his jacket. After he was sure outsiders wouldn't be able to tell he was packing, he sighed. He mentally went over his arsenal, hoping he would be ready for any potential threat the potential thing inside Bobby posed.

He led his catatonic brother to the car. But Sam wasn't just catatonic, it was like he was _hopeless._ Like he had given up. Dean was really, _really_ hoping this wasn't a mistake.

Knowing their luck, it probably was.

---

Dean noticed how Sam got increasingly more frightened as they got closer to Bobby's room. Dean had one arm around Sam's shoulders, leading him on, while his other arm was curled back, his fingers poised to grab his pistol at a split second's notice.

When they reached Bobby's room, Sam was trembling violently and tugging on Dean's shirt, mumbling under his breath, "No, no, no, no..."

Dean took a deep breath before opening the door and leading Sam in.

Bobby was sitting up, reading a magazine of some sort. He looked up at the brothers and smiled warmly.

"Boys." He closed the magazine and flung it aside.

Sam's trembling got impossibly more violent. Dean grabbed one of the bottles of holy water and handed it to Bobby. "Bobby, we have reason to believe that's there's something inside you... _supernatural_ something inside you."

Bobby frowned. "Like what?"

"We don't know."

"_We?_" Bobby leaned a little to see Sam. "Is Sam better?" Bobby asked excitedly.

"Of a sort..." Dean pointed to the holy water. "Drink that."

Bobby smiled. Dean blinked. There was something... _odd_ about that smile...

After Bobby drank the bottle with no reaction, Dean stepped up to Bobby's side, leaving Sam standing hunched over, trembling fearfully at the door.

"One last thing..." Dean pulled out his silver knife and and made a small slice into Bobby's bicep. When there was no reaction, Dean smiled. "So if there is something in you, it's not affecting you."

Bobby gave another 'off' smile. _At least from everything_ I_ know,_ Dean thought. "Look," Dean said, "We just came to check up on ya. We'll be back tomorrow to pick you up!"

Bobby's 'off' smile became wider. "Alright, I'll see you boys tomorrow."

When Bobby's gaze swiveled to Sam, Sam's breathing hitched in fear and his trembling became more pronounced.

_Time to GO!_ Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and quickly led him away. "I'm sorry..." Dean whispered. "I shouldn't have brought you here with me."

Sam shook his head adamantly and rested it on Dean's shoulder as they walked, which was a bit awkward but Dean didn't dare shrug him off only to be a bit more _comfortable_.

"Pet don't leave Deanie..."

Dean nodded. "Alright, you won't leave me."

---

Sam was once again asleep as Dean paced the room. _What the hell am I supposed to do now...? If he's possessed it's one hell of a demon! If he's not, I gotta figure out what's wrong with him._ Dean grabbed Sam's computer. For a moment he just sat there. _Okay, something that can make people go into temporary comas and aren't affected by silver and holy water._

---

_Dantanian stood menacingly over Sam. "I swear! I try everything! I beat you, _I pull your freaking balls off!_ But you still won't tell me._

_Sam just lay on the table, trying desperately to quell the trembles racking his body._

_"I could try a combination of things..." Dantanian said thoughtfully. "Or I could just rip out apart piece by piece, make you whole again, then ask you again. How's that sound?_

_Sam kept his mouth firmly shut, knowing if he opened his mouth, his body might just decide to tell Dantanian the locale of his brother. Then Sam noticed something else. Dantanian was naked._

_"I suppose either way, I should just use you for pleasure first... I mean why waste a fine specimen as yourself?" Dantanian climbed up, forced Sam's mouth open, and plunged himself in.  
_

* * *

**Please tell me ALL your thoughts! Good or bad! Believe me, sometimes I prefer bad! FEED THE DRAGON!  
**


End file.
